Toc Toc
by Docteur Molaire of the Dead
Summary: Quand la fiction devient réelle, que devenons-nous ?


Elles étaient décidées à lui plaire, à tout faire, tout abandonner, dans l'unique but de contenter une faim irréductible de savoir. Un désir incontrôlable. Une volonté cristallisée dans un instinct de survie. Ce qui les amusait au départ avait cependant évolué, et leur fin justifiait absolument tous les moyens. Il n'y avait plus de jeu. Plus de règles. Seule, demeurait, leur obsession pour l'inspiration. Une forme supérieure d'aliénation.

Alors chaque nuit, le rituel reprenait. Elles se réunissaient, assoiffées. Leurs mouvements en saccades, le mime grotesque des cadences arachnides, traduisaient des existences corrompues.

Les créatures enténébrées quittaient ainsi la moiteur des catacombes lyonnaises pour humer le parfum du printemps. La plus ancienne se faisait appeler Maman. Nulle question d'âge ou de génération, il s'agissait surtout d'une ascendance portée par l'origine du mal. Cette Chose se vantait même de l'avoir engendré. Mais à ce stade de leurs transformations, ces monstres ne se respectaient plus et la notion de hiérarchie ne persistait que par habitude.

La rue désertée depuis des années ne rendait aucun son. Et les rares oiseaux des collines avaient migré, de peur de finir dévorés. À la pâleur des étoiles, la horde glissait sur le pavé moussu. Ses membres aux tuniques sales et rapiécées prenaient l'allure de fantômes décharnés.

Un écho survint des tunnels de métro abandonnés.

Les créatures fixèrent un moment l'obscurité. Immobiles et trop lâches pour tenter une approche, mais assez excitées pour espérer une confrontation. Leurs échines claquèrent.

Rien. La course reprit.

De Lyon, il ne restait que des îlots de résistants égocentrés et incapables de prédire autre chose que la peur. Le vieux quartier de la ville, lui, ne figurait déjà plus depuis des années dans une zone libre. Les façades aux peintures zébrées d'écailles décolorées ou recouvertes de lierres tâchés de rouille en témoignaient.

La horde avait atteint sa destination. Elle renâclait le bois lourd des portes de la Cathédrale Saint-Jean. Le bâtiment demeurait impassible face au temps et à la corruption. Sa pierre froide et ses sculptures honoraient une architecture impressionnante, ornée de figures grimaçantes et de gargouilles rieuses balayées par les vents.

Une des créatures s'avança, son apparence vaguement humaine rappelait le gabarit d'un jeune homme. Pourtant, elle prit appui sur la poignée, leva une poutre de poulie avec une aisance déconcertante et débloqua l'accès. Ses sœurs fondirent à l'intérieur d'un seul et même mouvement, tels des charognards sur une proie sanguinolente.

Un homme fatigué se trouvait au centre de l'autel. Il baignait dans les rayons colorés qui transperçaient le vitrail. Sa main lourde tenait une feuille de papier griffonnée. Son regard s'illumina, mais son visage restait fermé. Il récupéra un candélabre et se dressa, résolu.

_ « Vous ne cesserez donc jamais ?! »

En se faufilant, les monstres faisaient s'envoler des dizaines de feuilles noircies par d'obscurs écrits. Le sol de la cathédrale en était littéralement recouvert. Puis, ils se mirent à fouiller les lieux, retournant les bancs les uns après les autres, s'agaçant, s'excitant, griffant les objets d'utilité secondaire.

_ « Mais écoutez-moi putain ! » Le bras de Mahyar s'arrêta net dans son élan, bloqué par une chaîne fixée au pilier le plus proche.

La horde s'immobilisa aussitôt et des ricanements s'élevèrent. Ou plutôt des gloussements. Leurs langues pointues caressaient l'air, certaines laissaient même échapper les aigus d'un plaisir sexuel. Leurs dents élimées rendaient par éclats la lumière des rares bougies.

_ « Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?! » La voix du conteur mêlait fureur et frustration.

L'amusement porté au paroxysme céda rapidement la place à la frénésie. Les créatures reniflaient le sol et l'une d'elles dénicha un crayon. Cette découverte déclencha une violente dispute. Les bêtes le voulaient toutes.

_ « Votre folie, c'est votre folie qui nous a tous conduits ici ! Vous pouvez tout arrêter. Tout… arrê… »

Des trémolos émaillaient sa phrase.

Plusieurs crayons et stylos finirent par rejoindre les mains difforment des créatures. Toutes, sans exception, adoptèrent la posture du rituel. Elles observaient attentivement leur prisonnier. Avec des yeux uniformément noirs qui analysaient, décortiquaient, cherchaient, le moindre frémissement de muscle, la moindre émotion. L'ivresse était là. Chaque son et geste devenait une source d'inspiration à coucher sur le papier. Le silence brisé par les supplications de Mahyar ne répondait que par le crissement des mines. Ces dernières grattaient, encore et encore, pour remplir les feuilles d'histoires fictionnelles, d'anecdotes, de réflexions.

_ « Ce ne devait être qu'un jeu… et vous avez plongé votre âme dans l'indicible. Cherchant à comprendre qui j'étais. D'où je venais. Vous avez creusé et ce que vous avez trouvé, vous n'avez pas su le gérer. » Le ton glacial rendait Mahyar menaçant. Et il reprit.

_ « Si je me libère... »

L'une des créatures lui jeta une écuelle en bois, un récipient contenant du riz à peine cuit. Le captif interposa son avant-bras pour protéger son visage. Et la promesse de représailles dignes de ce nom se lisait sur son rictus mauvais. Sa haine redessinait toutes les subtilités de son faciès anguleux.

L'ombre d'elle-même, la fanbase se délectait. Depuis ce jour où, mue par le goût du jeu, elle décida de kidnapper Mahyar pour servir ses propres intérêts. Ce qu'elle avait découvert ne l'avait néanmoins rendu que plus avide. Et voilà cent cinquante ans que cela durait. Il était devenu leur MJ.


End file.
